


zeal

by syuobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, but it's also my first time attempting fluff so take that as u will, gay as heckie, honestly it's all fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuobi/pseuds/syuobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun<br/>1. fervor for a person, cause, or object; eager desire or endeavor; ardor.</p><p>or:<br/>a moment in hansol and seungkwan's life.</p><p> </p><p>(or: i can't find a title for this and i want to cry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	zeal

hansol is sitting on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone when he hears the tell-tale pitter-patter of seungkwan’s feet against the carpeted floor. he locks his phone, sets it aside and looks up just as seungkwan stops in front of the couch, fingers curled gently around a steaming mug of what hansol guesses is milk tea (honestly, it’s three parts milk, two parts sugar and one part watered-down tea, but he’s long past judging the other’s taste).

he quirks up a brow expectantly and opens his arms, trying not to smile as the other sets the mug down on the coffee table before practically climbing onto his lap, immediately burying his face on hansol’s neck. seungkwan makes a small sound on the back of his throat, something terribly pleased and fond, and hansol can’t help the way his arms curl around the other’s frame, pulling him in closer and burying his nose on his hair.

they stay like that for a while, simply enjoying the other’s warmth and the feeling of utter belonging that comes with their hugs, before seungkwan pulls back and looks up, eyes glinting in that playful way that makes hansol’s hands shake just a little and his lips quirk up.

“hansol,” he starts, as if tasting the word on his tongue, slow and careful and dripping with honey and it makes hansol’s heart break, just a little. he loves this boy, this man he has grown into, and even after years of living with the feeling, he’s not very sure how he’s supposed to react. he’s not sure he will ever learn, and that’s okay, as long as the other stays by his side.

“seungkwan,” he replies, his hand cupping the supple skin of his cheek and stroking with care, thumb shaking just a little. “seungkwan.” he repeats, slow and sweet, voice filled with love and wonder. he remembers the first time he tasted the name on his lips, the way seungkwan had smiled and shook his hand with sincere joy, loudly declaring they were going to be the best of friends. it makes his heart ache.

he’s desperately in love with the boy he met years ago, with the young man sitting on his lap whose lips taste and feel like home, he finds himself thinking as he tips seungkwan’s head upwards gently, leaning down to brush a brief kiss against his lips. once, twice, a third time, just because he can’t help himself and seungkwan is more than willing, melting into his touch.

seungkwan smiles, happy and warm, and something in hansol’s chest tightens before it explodes and settles, low on his tummy, fluttering with giddiness and affection. he feels eighteen all over again, hands trembling as they settle on the small of his boyfriend’s back, and he smiles as he thinks back on their first kiss, the way they had fumbled and pressed their noses together instead of their lips.

“what are you thinking about?” seungkwan asks, curiosity lacing his words and his voice is soft, velvet smooth as his hand glides down hansol’s cheek, settling on his neck.

hansol hums, eyes fluttering shut as he leans into the touch and he smiles before he can stop himself. “you,” is all he says, barely a whisper, before he tugs seungkwan closer against him and presses a line of kisses along his jaw.

seungkwan exhales, eyelids fluttering as his fingers curl into hansol’s hair and he tilts his head, compliant and eager before a small whine escapes him as the other pulls away, blinking innocently even as his eyes glimmer. they stare at each other for a second, a lifetime, their hearts speeding. a laugh bubbles from seungkwan’s lips, besotted and lively and hansol grins, leans in to press a kiss against that lovely smile.

he leans their foreheads together, brushing their noses along each other and seungkwan makes a face, biting back a smile. “i love you,” hansol says, voice soft and seungkwan drowns in it, in the way the words make something pure and adoring settle in his chest, tightening his lungs. he smiles, leans down to kiss hansol’s lips as his hands curl around the younger’s jawline. “i love you,” hansol says again, with resolve (what he’s aiming for, he isn’t sure), and he meets seungkwan’s eyes as he smiles. there’s a beat of silence, a kiss brushed against his lips before seungkwan makes a small sound, and hansol notes the way his cheeks are flushed just so.

“i love you too,” seungkwan breathes, and hansol presses their chests together before his hands move down to seungkwan’s hips, squeezing before their lips glide together, warm and slow. his eyelids flutter, and his fingers trail gentle patterns along seungkwan’s sides, slow and measured and filled with care as they kiss. he pulls back slowly, smiling, and he kisses the tip of seungkwan’s nose, the swell of his cheeks, the curve of his chin.

seungkwan settles against his chest and closes his eyes, mug of tea long forgotten, and hansol thinks, again, that there is no one else he’d like to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 a.m and i have a test later yet here i am. this group is going to be the death of me ・゜・(ノД`)


End file.
